The McCloud Show
by Silver Phantom 2
Summary: A hilarious comedy about Fox's life... Rated for sexual references. Completed
1. Episode 1 The Test

The McCloud Show

Disclaimer: Well, actually I own about 90 of this story. But if it wasn't for Rareware and Nintendo I wouldn't have much to write about. Sot thanks guys!

First off. Fox and Krystal in this story are both about 39 yrs old. Kyle is about 16. Jim is 14. And Kara and Fox jr. are both 12. Kri (Kristal) is only 6. Falco is about the same age as Fox sr. and Slippy is 35.

Now on with the show!

Episode 1, The Test

Scene 1 The Kitchen

Krystal is washing dishes at the sink. Kyle is sitting at the island munching on some grapes. His school books were sitting in front of him.

"So how was school?" Krystal asked Kyle.

"Mom, I will never understand women. I mean I just don't get it." Kyle said.

"Don't worry sweet heart, you will one day." Krystal said. And she popped a grape in her mouth.

"But you missy," She pointed at Kri who was sitting at the table in front of a plate of brussel sprouts, "have to eat all of those vegetables on your plate."

"Aw, mom do I have to? I ate everything else. See." Kri said.

"No. Eat everything." Krystal said.

Then Fox walked through the kitchen door that leads from the living room with a heavy coat on, "How was school today, guys?" he said.

"Oh my god!" Kyle said as he grabbed his books and went upstairs.

"What happened?" Fox said as he took off his coat and hung it up.

"I don't know," Krystal said, "but you better go talk to him." Krystal said, and she left through the way that Fox came in.

Then she stuck her head back out again and said, "Fox, don't let her get up from that table until she finishes her plate. I'm going to get ready for the banquet tonight."

Fox sits down at the island. He turns his head toward Kri and watches her. Kri just stares back. Eventually she said, "Daddy, do I really have to eat these?"

"Did mommy tell you to eat them?" Fox said.

"Yes." Kri told him.

"Then you better eat them."

"Would you eat your vegetables if you didn't want to?" Kri said.

"Did mommy tell me to eat them?"

"Yes."

"Then the answer is yes."

"What if mommy didn't tell you to eat them?"

"Then the answer is no."

"Why?"

"Let me tell you a story, I remember before, a long long time ago, I saw two parents. And they told their son, 'eat these vegetables, or else'. But the boy didn't eat them. So he grew up. Watching his friends walk by. And his parents would go on vacations. People were going to college. And he just sat there. In the same clothes he had on when he sat down. And then, just about 50 years after the boy sat down, the father came to the boy and said, 'son, it's ok. You don't have to east them if you don't want to."

"So that's it?"

"No, the mommy divorced the father."

"Daddy, can I please be escused?"

"When?" Fox said.

"Now." Kri told him.

"Will mommy divorce me?" Fox said.

"Probably" came the voice from up the stairs.

"Then the answer is," and Fox mouthed 'no' and said, "so you'll just have to eat your supper."

When Krystal came down stairs, she was in a thin dress from her native planet. The color matched her fur. The designs were darker reds and greens, "What do you think?" She said.

"WOW!" Fox said, "You look great." His voice cracked.

"Yah mommy, you look pretty!" Kri said.

"Thank you sweet heart, but socking up to the parent doesn't work in this house." She said.

"Aww. Man!" Kri said

Fox laughed, "Hon' I'm gonna' get changed."

"OK Fox." Krystal said.

In an instant, Kara came flying down the stairs, "Uncle Fox?"

Fox was shocked that Kara could run so quickly, "Yes?" He said in the same depressed voice as hers.

"I'm sorry, but I can't baby sit tonight." Kara said.

"Why what's wrong?" Krystal said.

"I have a date tonight that I cannot miss."

"I have never heard of twelve-year olds on dates before, and in my family, the age is 13. But did your mother say that you can go on this date?" Fox said.

"Yes." Kara said.

"Well, then I think it's ok. Because technically, you are not my child but, and you are twelve and a half."

"Now wait Fox, we have a problem here," Krystal said, "we need someone to baby sit."

"Well, I don't see the problem. Because all we need, is a video camera, placed right here," Fox motioned where to place the camera: right in front of Kri., "Then we turn it on and if she eats her sprouts, then she's ok. But if she gets up and doesn't eat her sprouts, then we have a problem."

"Fox," Krystal said, "I love the idea, but she does know how to work a camera."

"Well, then Junior can watch her."

Krystal smirked. "What?" Fox said.

"Fox, Jr.?" Krystal said.

"Yes, mini me."

Krystal and Kara burst out laughing, "Mini me, Uncle Fox?"

"You don't think he can do it?" Fox said.

"No," Krystal said.

"Then I will prove it to you that my son can be a baby sitter."

"I bet you one big bag of popcorn at the movies that he can't." Krystal said.

Fox smiled meniacly, "With extra butter?" he said.

"A very big bag." Krystal said.

"And what happens afterwards?" Fox said.

Kara gasped, "Uncle Fox, Aunt Krystal you can't say something like that with a child in the room!" she went over to Kri and covered her eyes.

Krystal laughed, "OK, you're off the hook." Krystal said,

Kara jumped up and said, "Yes!" then she left through the living room.

Krystal, "OK you better go get changed," said to Fox.

Scene 2 Woman's Work

Fox goes up to Junior (Fox jr.) 's room an he kicks aside some clothes on the floor. Junior is lying on the bed reading a magazine. He looks up to see his father, "Hey dad!"

"Son, I'm proud of you." Fox said

"Thanks dad, I knew you would be."

Fox looks down and sees that there are heaps of clothes on the floor, "You cleaned up a bit huh?" Fox said.

"Yeah, you like it?"

"Son I love it so much that I'm going to give you an even bigger responsibility." Fox said.

"Oh no, what is it?" Junior said.

"You are going to baby sit Kri tonight." Fox said.

Junior jumped up and threw down the magazine, "Dad, I can't." he said.

"Why not?"

"I'm irresponsible. Besides it's women's work." Fox looked up as Junior sets back into the position he was in.

Fox stands there stupefied, "Hey, no one tells Kara to shovel snow!" Junior said.

"Well, son, it takes a big man to admit that he's irresponsible, but it takes a bigger man to conquer that irresponsibility."

"Dad, I'd rather be a smaller man. So does that get me off the hook?"

"No, but next snow storm, Kara will shovel the snow."

"OK, son?"

"Alright Dad," just as they were about to leave, junior said, "how much does it get paid?"

Fox stopped and said, "Sit down son." He looked at the corner and grabbed a baseball bat. He put it on his shoulder.

"Son, in the olden days when man had to till the soil all day long, the fathers would wake up at five o'clock and wake up their son and say, 'go plow the field boy', and the son would say, 'yes paw'. Now the boy would be out there plowing the field all day, and come noon time, the boy would come inside and say, 'how much do I get paid paw?' And the father would take the boy outside, and, he would take the plow, and he would run over his son. Those days are over now, but there is still a feeling inside of us that takes us away from civilization and the next time my children ask me, how much do I get paid? I think I'm going to go buy a plow."

"Yes paw," Junior said.

"Now your first assignment is to make your sister eat those brusell sprouts at the table."

"What do I do after that?" Junior asked.

"By that time your mother and I will be home."

And they both left the room.

Scene 3Women Talk

Fox walked inside Kyle's room and saw him lying on his bed reading a book. The cover said, _Chicken Soup for the Very Broken Heart and Very Depressed Teenager._ Fox looked the other way and rolled his eyes.

Then he said, "Watcha' doin son?"

Kyle sighed and said, "Nothing."

"Wow, that's a lot of nothing."

Kyle put down the book and said, "Dad, I'm depressed."

"I can see that," Fox said, "Any man who would drown himself in the confines of a chicken soup book is clearly depressed."

"Dad, it's not that. I just feel like I don't need to exist."

"Son, I felt like that once. A woman can turn a man upside down and inside out. It can make the strongest warrior weak. But son, one day you will be confronted with a test, a test that will test all of your will and strength. A girl will one day ask you to have sex. And you will have a choice, to not have sex with her and decide to be a virgin until you get married and then share all of those moments with the one person you love. Or you can have sex and know what it is like before you have those moments with your wife.

"Now I'm not saying that you shouldn't date or have girlfriends, I'm just saying be careful what you do."

"OK dad, I will," Kyle said, "thanks."

Fox left the room. As he leaves, he looks back at Kyle, still sitting there. When Fox is gone, he picks up the phone and dials the number to Alexa...

Scene 3 Game Night

We see the kitchen with Kri in the same spot when Fox left and Fox jr. is trying to get her to eat them.

"Well, Fox and Krystal are gone," Kara said bursting through the door.

"I thought you were on a date." Fox said.

"I am but he's not here yet." Kara said

"He's picking you up? You're only 12!"

"I know but Uncle Fox thinks I am very mature for my age."

"Yeah right," Fox said, "Please eat them!" Fox said.

"In fact, I'm so mature, I'm not even going to react to that comment." And she walked up stairs to go get changed.

"What ever," Fox said, "Please Kri, please eat them."

The doorbell rang. Fox got up and said, "I'll be right back."

Kri got up and carried her plate to the garbage. Just before she could dumb the plate, Fox popped back in and caught her, "And don't throw them away!" he said.

She turned around with a sigh and sat back down.

In the living room, Fox answered the door. Standing on the porch was Falcin, Falco's son, Gary, and Justin, "Hey guys!" Fox said.

"Hey Fox," Justin said.

"Hey Fox, I got another game we can try out." Gary, the Arctic fox said.

"Another game?" Fox said.

"Fox," Falcin said, "You're not gonna' believe it." Falcin sat on the couch.

"Is it good." Fox said closing the door, "Because last time Justin got a sprained ankle and forty two stitches."

"Well, we might not get as many injuries, maybe some bruises but definitely not spraining anything." Justin said holding up his sprained arm.

Gary put down his box he was holding, "Guys, I'm tellin' you, some major game company will definitely buy this game."

"That's what you said about the last game, and they liked it until you had to include the injuries during the testing." Falcin said.

"Well, the name of this game is Dance Floor." Gary said.

"Hang on, I have to go check on my sister." Fox said, and he zoomed into the kitchen.

She was sitting there just staring at her brussel sprouts, "C'mon Kri please!"

"No." She said.

"Hey," Kara said dressed in long pants and a short shirt. She was holding a coat in her left hand, "Your friends are in the living room setting up some huge board on the floor."

"Oh, it's another one of Gary's games. It's called Dance Floor."

"Dancing? Can I watch?" Kri said.

"Only if you eat your brussel sprouts." Kara said,

Kri put all four of the vegetables in her mouth and seemed to enjoy them, then she ran into the living room.

Fox stood there stupefied. Kara burst out laughing, "C'mon Fox." She said dragging him into the living room.

In the living room there was a big flat cardboard box on the floor. The couch and chairs were moved aside for some room, "Whoa, this is your game?" Fox said.

"Yeah, I think you're gonna need a bigger box." Falcin said.

"OK, the object of the game is to get to the finish by being the best dancer. What you do is start at start with your figure. And move down the 'dance floor' until you reach the finish. Each player has a set of cards ranging from one to ten. Depending on how the dancer dances depends on what the score the other players will give. So to begin you the top card with a certain dance on it, for example this one says ballet, low. What that means is that you have to dance a ballet. You don't show your card, but you go on the box and dance. You have one minute to dance. When you are done, you show your card and the others will rate the dance. 1 through 10. Since this one says low you take the lowest number and advance that many place." Gary said using body language and showing things on the board for an example.

"Seems easy enough," Falcin said.

"Let me go first." Kara said, she drew a card.

Kara walked onto the box and did the robot. Then she dropped onto the floor and spun on her back.

When she stopped she got up, "What did your card say?" Justin, a blue wolf, said.

"It says waltz, high."

The boys sat on the couch, also stupefied. Kri laughed. "Well, I give it a 10." Fox said.

Kara laughed. The doorbell rang. Kara's date stood outside, "Well, I gotta go guys bye!" Kara said.

Scene 4 Just another scene to connect Scenes 3 and 5.

Fox closed the door and plunged onto the couch, now back in it's normal place. He closed his eyes and began to fall asleep.

Fox opened the door and saw Junior lying on the couch, "Are you asleep my boy?" he said.

"Uh, dad?" Junior said.

"Yes?" Fox said, being in a loud voice on purpose, "did you have a hard time getting her to eat her vegetables?"

"Nah."

Fox was surprised. Krystal walked inside and turned the light on, "What did you do all night?" she said

"The guys came over and Gary brought another game."

"Uh-oh who is it this time?"

"No, dad no one got any stitches. But we are all tired out from dancing."

"Oh, so it's a dancing game?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it'll hit the markets any sooner than the last one did."

"Oh, but I'm glad you got to baby sit," Fox pulled out his wallet and took out five dollars, "Here's something for your troubles."

"Thanks paw." Junior said, "By the way, what happened to Jim and Kyle in this episode?"

"I don't know, Maybe their importance in this episode was not nearly as important as ours. Or maybe it's just the writers."

A crumpled up note hits Fox in the face. "That's not in the script" it reads.

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter now after all since this is only the first episode we only have one roll of film and we can't get any more because of the extremely tight budget, so on with the show."

"Well, thanks dad, I'm gonna' go to sleep now."

"OK bud." Fox says sitting down. Junior runs up the stairs to his bed.

Scene 5 She's Back

Kyle and Alexa were lying down on the top of Kyle's bed watching an old movie on Kyle's plasma screen TV. When it's over, Alexa, a vulpine like Kyle, says, "So how did you get that plasma screen again?"

"So you are just interested in the screen?" Jim says

"No but not many people have plasma screens at your age."

"Well, I found the actual screen in a junk yard, and Slippy and I worked it from there." Kyle said.

"You're so smart." Alexa said.

"Thanks." Kyle said, enjoying the compliments.

"So let's have sex, huh?" she told him.

"Sure I'll just- Hold on a minute! You mean right here right now?" Kyle jumped up from the bed.

"Sure why not?" Alexa said.

"We've only been on two dates?"

"I know, but maybe it can enhance our relationship." She walked up to him, seductively.

"I can't." Kyle said.

Alexa looked down and took her coat off the foot of the bed, "Fine, I was never really attracted to you anyway."

Alexa leaves and stomps out of Kyle's room and out the front door. Kyle just stands there, not looking back.

Scene 6Where are the Cookies?

Fox jr. bursts into the front door and screams, "It's Friday!"

Jim is sitting on the couch munching on some cookies.

Fox stands there stupefied, "How did you get here before me?"

"I was here all day. Sick." Jim said as he took a bite out of a cookie.

"Oh, man. You just ruined my weekend." Fox said.

"How?"

"You got here before me and took the best seat on the couch, you've eaten at least half of the cookie box and now I can't watch TV."

"This is my first cookie and I just sat here to see what's on." Jim said.

"Really?" Fox said, and he ran into the kitchen slamming his books on the floor.

When he got to the island, he looked at the box, it was half empty. He looked at Kri, "You ate all of the cookies?"

"You came here too late." She said.

Fox closed the box and went upstairs

Scene 7The Makings of a Good Husband

Kyle parked his car and walked inside. It was 7:30. He walked inside to see Fox and Krystal together watching a movie on the TV. Fox saw him enter and said, "Oh son, there is a message for you on the telephone."

"Thanks dad, I'll take it upstairs." Kyle said.

Up in his room, Kyle pushed the button on the phone he made himself and pushed the button, "Kyle, it's Alexa, I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday, and I want to make it up to you, there's a party at my place next week, if you want to come, I'll be happy to be your date. Ok, bye."

Kyle picked up the phone and dialed her number.

Behind the Scenes

Well, the ideas from this story and the entire series will basically come from my life. The characters do to. The ages are all different so don't look at that. I'll talk about that later but I will start off on how the story was thought up of.

First, the part about Fox and responsibility was an event of my life, actually my parents give me a choice, here Fox didn't have one. But I am always on the look out to earn a few extra bucks.

Seconds, the part about Kyle and the sex lecture comes from my life. When I got my first date (which didn't go all that well) my dad gave me a lecture about girls and how they can change a man, (for more info on that see ) and about not having sex till you are older.

The part about the brussel sprouts pretty much comes from a Cosby Show episode. But the character, who is a female version of my brother, does hate vegetables with all of his heart.

I used to try and create bard games when I was younger. I was never succesful until I was 11 but even then it was ok.


	2. Episode 2 The REAL Game of Life

Episode 2, The REAL Game of Life

It has come to my attention that some people do not really get all of the characters so I am going to name them right here.

Fox, the father, Krystal, the mother, Kyle, Krystal's son but Fox's adopted son (but he doesn't know it), Jim, Krystal's and Fox's first son, Fox Jr., Fox and Krystal's second son, Kri, Fox and Krystal's daughter, Kara, Fox's niece, Falcin, Falco's son, Falco, Fox's best friend, Gary, Junior's frined.

Scene 1 Fox's School

We open up seeing a hallway of lockers at Fox Jr.'s school. Cornerian City Jr. High School (a.k.a. CCJHS).

Gary and Fox are all standing in front of Falcin's locker. It is the end of the school day and Falcin hasn't been let out of class yet. After they fumble around with something inside the locker, Gary closes it and they both lean against other green lockers casually.

Falcin comes out of class and goes up to his lockers and says, "Hey guys."

They both reply, "Hi." Gary tries to hold back his laughter.

"What?" Falcin says.

"Oh, nothing." Fox replies, "By the way do you know what happened to Justin today?"

Falcin says, "No why?" and he turns the last number of the combination and a boxing glove pops out of his locker on a pole and hits him in the groin. Falcin drops his books and grabs his groin falling on the ground trying to scream but his mouth is all choked up. Gary and Fox burst out laughing.

After about three minutes of spiraling on the ground making weird noises, Falcin finally gets up and says, "Why? Why?"

"We don't know" Fox said.

The locker was still open and a teacher comes up to them and says, "Hey, what is this?"

"Oh, it's our invention." Gary says, "It is called the locker protector."

"Show me how it works." The teacher says.

Gary closes the locker and says, "Ok, Falcin will you please do the combination?"

"Sure," Falcin saw the wink in Gary's eye.

When Falcin was done he said, "And here it is! The locker protector!" He opened the locker stepping out of the way.

The glove hits the teacher in the groin and he spirals on the ground in pain. Falcin closes his locker and the friends walk away.

Scene 2 Gary's new game

We open up on Gary's living room. There are two couches around a coffee table. Gary, Fox, and Falcin enter and go sit down. Fox looks at the table and sees "Life" on the table.

"Gary, that's not your game."

"Yeah you could get sued." Falcin says sitting down.

"No, my version is different." Gary said.

"Ok, how do you play?" Fox said.

"Well, we play the real game, but when you lose more than 150 dollars then you get mad and you drink a shot of vodka." Gary explained.

"Wait, we have to drink some vodka?" Fox said.

"That's what I said." Gary said.

"If you are so worried about drinking, then don't lose." Falcin said.

"Yeah Fox, I mean what are you worried about?" Gary said.

"If my dad even catches liquor in my breath then I'm basically dead and on my way to hell."

"Then don't lose." Gary said.

"Well, ok." Fox said.

Scene 3 Fox gets really really really drunk

Fox, Falcin, and Gary are playing the game. When Fox rolls the die he moves ahead and says, "What? Car accident?"

"Lose 200 dollars." Gary said, and he poured some vodka.

"What?" Fox said.

"Just drink it." Falcin said.

"OK," Fox said, and he downed the glass. When he finished he said, "Whoa."

"How does it taste?" Falcin said.

"Warm."

23 ½ seconds later…

"What?" Fox said

"Lose four hundred dollars. Ooh!" Falcin said.

Fox once again drank a glass of Vodka. Then he let out a short laugh. In his short drunkenness he goes into another loss of 200 dollars. He drinks the glass gladly.

"You know, maybe we should stop playing." Gary said, "Fox, you're getting really drunk."

"No!" Fox said in a drunken tone, "finish the game."

So they kept playing, (I'm not going to drag on and on about how Fox gets more and more drunk. So I'm just gonna skip to the next scene.)

Scene 4 Getting Home

Falcin had left and Gary comes back from the window, "Oh no. My mom's home!" Gary said.

Fox is very, very, very drunk, "Your mom is home? I like your mom." Fox said, then he hiccupped.

"Well, this ain't good." Gary said, "Here, call your brother." Gary handed Fox a phone shaped like a race car.

Fox drunkenly grabbed the phone and looked at it, "I love your phone!" then he took it and moved it back and forth in the air, "Vroom, vroom."

In the McCloud living room, the phone rings. Fox and Kyle are sitting on the couch watching a movie and Krystal is sitting on a chair reading a book.

Kyle picks up the phone, "Hello, McCloud residence."

"Kylee?" Fox says.

"Fox?"

"Listen, I ned you to take me home, Garee, too much vodka." Fox tried to say.

"ooookay." Kyle said. Then he hung up the phone.

He got up and said, "Dad, I'm gonna go pick up Junior at Gary's."

"No I'll pick him up, this is your favorite movie." Fox said.

"No!" Kyle said, "This isn't my favorite movie. I'll just go pick him up."

Kyle brings Fox inside the house through the back door. Fox is blabbing on and on about nothing.

"I'm sorry Kylee, I'm so sorry."

"No really, it's ok." Kyle says struggling under Fox's weight. Then he drops Fox on the floor, Fox doesn't seem to notice.

"Fox." Krystal says through the living room door.

"Yes dear."

"Can you get me a sandwich?"

"OK." Fox says.

Kyle gets worried and puts his hand over Junior's mouth and drags him to the stair case by the kitchen. Fox comes in the kitchen and hears a loud bang as he looks in the fridge. He looks up and sees nothing.

Back in the living room, the phone rings again. Krystal walks over to it and picks it up. After hearing what the caller has to say, Fox walks in and puts down a tray with two sandwiches on it.

"Who was that?" Fox says.

"That was Gary's mother. She said that Gary, Falcin, and Fox were playing the game of life; the catch is that when you lose money you have to down a shot of vodka. It appears that Fox was very drunk when he left."

Fox looks up and says, "He must've lost."

Scene 5 Fox's Punishment

Fox and Krystal are standing outside of Junior's door. Kyle walks out.

"Is Fox in there?" Fox says.

"You mean your son Fox?" Kyle says.

"Yes, my son, your brother, and her son." He pointed to Krystal.

"Well, gee he's got the flu right now. And he really needs his rest."

"How drunk is he?" Krystal said.

Kyle's face is very worried, "Very."

"Let us in." Fox says.

Kyle opens the door to let his parents in. Fox walks in and Krystal follows. They see Junior on the bed holding his stomach and groaning in pain. "Uggggghh."

"Dad, dad, I'm sorry." Fox said.

"It's ok son. But you did something wrong." Fox says.

Krystal sits down in Junior's chair, "Sweet heart, we're not gonna talk punishment, because I think you're feeling it right now."

Junior groans some more.

The two parents leave.

Scene 6 Back to school

Fox, Falcin, Gary, and Justin are all standing in front of Gary's locker; it is the end of the day.

"So, Fox how bad did you get busted?" Falcin said.

"Actually, not that bad," Fox said, "They said that I was feeling the pain. And believe me, drinking like that is pain."

As soon as Gary opens his locker, he steps aside, Falcin (who is standing right in front of it) gets hit in the groin again with the boxing glove.

"Well, now I have to go home. Dad said, he wanted to see me." Fox said.

Scene 7 Not More Drinking!

Junior walks in and Krystal, Kri, and Fox are all sitting at the couch with a tray and a bottle of vodka and four glasses.

"Hey Junior!" Fox says.

"Listen Fox, we made up our own game: How much can you drink?"

"The rules are that you have to drink more than the person before you." Krystal said.

"Daddy, you start." Kri said.

"OK." Fox said, and he poured the glass half full (these are not shot glasses)

Fox downed the drink.

"OK, my wife, Beat That!" Fox said.

"OK." Was Krystal's retort.

She took the bottle and poured the glass three-quarters of the way full. Then she downed it.

"OK Kri, your turn." Krystal said.

"MOM, YOU CAN'T MAKE KRI DRINK!" Junior said.

"Of course I can." Krystal said.

Kri poured a huge glass and drank it, "Ew, yuck." She said.

Junior sat there looking stupid. Everyone else was laughing.

"OK my son, your turn." Fox said.

"Dad, no, please, I'll never drink again!" Junior tried to save himself.

"Here you go." Fox said as he poured the entire glass to the brim. Junior hesitated. But he finally drank it.

After he swallows it, he smiles and says, "This is Tea."

Everyone else laughs.

Behind the Scenes

There is not much in this episode that connects to my own life except the part about the booby trap in the locker. One time my friend Josh opened his locker and a book almost took out his head and killed him. Josh lived but the joke remained.

The part about Fox getting drunk is almost entirely from an episode of the Cosby Show.


	3. Episode 3 Thanksgiving Special

Episode 3 Thanks Giving Special

Scene 1 Kri's School

The scene opens up on the stage of an elementary school stage. Kri is standing in the back row of 12 children with her head up high.

"Now children, do we all know our parts for the school play?" the teacher asked.

"Yes." They all said in unison.

"Kristal, what are you going to be?"

"I'm going to be a pilgrim."

"Jered?"

"I'm going to be a turkey."

"What about you Leeon?"

"I'm a tree."

"And Jack?"

"I'm going to be the Indian."

"No, no children, they are not Indians, they are Native Americans."

All the kids say, "oooooooooh"

Fox comes in dressed in his pilot's jacket, "Hey kids." He says.

"Hi daddy!" Kri says.

"Oh, Mr. McCloud." The teacher says.

"Please call me Fox." Fox answers politely, "And how are you Ms. McCormick?"

"Please call me Nora." The "Fox" answers (get it?)

"Ok, Nora, I need to take Kri out early." Fox says.

"Oh, sure but do you have a notice?" she asks.

"Um… yes it's right here." Fox says, showing her the doctors note.

"Ok, yes you can take her away. Um… Mr. McCloud, I was wondering if maybe before the show, you would like to have a cup of coffee with me?"

"Sure, the show's tomorrow right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, Kri, c'mon." Fox says.

Kri jumps off the stage and follows Fox out.

Scene 2 The Doctor's Office

It is a typical doctor's office with some toys for the kids to play with and a huge pile of old magazines for (most) adults to look at. Fox sits down and Kri sits next to him.

"Mr. McCloud, I need you to fill out these forms." The nurse says.

"Are you sure because I usually don't come here, it's usually my wife that takes her." Fox says.

"No sir, I need you to fill out these forms."

Fox goes and grabs the pile of papers. He fills out some of the blanks and then turns to Kri, "What's your name?"

"Kristal McCloud." She answers.

"OK, how old are you?" Fox asks her.

"Um… six."

"Have you had osteoclerosis?"

"No," Kristal answers, "But I had a cold last week."

Fox laughs.

"Kristal, the doctor will see you now."

Kristal followed the nurse, Fox stayed where he was."

Scene 3 Back at Home

Jim is sitting at the island eating a plate of pizza. Krystal is sitting across from him playing scrabble with him while eating her own pizza.

Krystal puts down some letters, "Turkey! T-U-R-K-E-Y, turkey!"

"Not bad mom," Jim says, but look at this, P-I-L-G-R-I-M."

"Ooh. Nice."

Fox and Kri come in the kitchen, "Hey guys." Fox says.

"Hi mommy." Kri says.

"Hi sweetheart, how was the doctor?"

Kri sits down on the chair at the table, "Mommy, he hurt me."

"How did he hurt you?" Krystal said.

"He hit me with a hammer."

Krystal looks at Kri's knee.

"Oh my. Fox look at this huge bruise on her knee."

Fox looks at it, "Krystal, that's dirt. And the doctor was using the reflex hammer."

Jim laughs, "I used to say that too." Then he takes a bite out of his pizza.

"Jim, why aren't you in school?" Fox asks.

"Well dad, you see, it wasn't my fault." Jim says.

"He got in a fight during lunch, and got suspended." Krystal answers.

"Kri go in the living room." Fox says. Kri leaves.

"You got in a fight?"

"Yes dad," Jim says, "but it wasn't my fault. You see I was just minding my own business when suddenly some kid calls me stupid because he saw my report card, and he hits me."

"Did he hit you lightly?"

"Not really."

"So then you hit him back."

"Well, then it was more of a punch." Jim said.

"And then you fought."

"Yeah."

"Did anyone else get suspended?"

"Yeah, Chris and Jeff."

"Were they in the fight too?"

"Yeah, we were a team."

"Krystal, could you please join Kri for a moment."

Krystal glances at Fox, then slowly leaves.

"Son, you are a very strong willed person. And you have very special abilities. Why you get the grades you do, I don't know. I see you study every night, you do all of your homework. I just don't get it."

"Did you get bad grades?"

"No, I didn't. And that's exactly what I don't understand. I blew right through school in front all of the way. And I didn't study, I did my homework right before class, but it was always right. Junior is like that, but I don't get what's wrong with you.

"I don't use the math I was taught, and I couldn't care less for the English I learned, because now, I doesn't matter, I'm a mercenary. Maybe, you were born to be a mercenary, and maybe it doesn't really matter what grades you get."

"Dad, I try, I really do, but I just don't get it."

"Well, maybe we should start trying something else."

"What?"

"I'll let you know."

Scene 4 Fox's Cup of Coffee

This scene opens up on a coffee shop next to a big clear window and some small tables. Fox is sitting at one table with a spoon in his hand. The teacher enters and sits down at the same table as Fox.

"Hi Fox." She says.

"Oh, hi." Fox replies.

The waitress comes and gives them the coffee.

"Fox, I wanted to ask you here because I wanted to ask you to a party." Nora says.

Fox looks at the invitation, "Well, I think I might go, but I'm not sure. See, you are acting like you want to date me." Fox takes a sip of his coffee.

"Well, I do." Nora said.

In the middle of his sip, Fox spits out the coffee all over her shirt, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry," He grabs a napkin, "It was just a big surprise."

"What do you mean?" she says.

"Well, I'm married. If you've noticed, I have five children and I don't intend to cheat on my wife."

"But maybe, if you date me for a while, you may start to like me. And then we could have a baby and then-"

Fox spits out his coffee again, "Whoa! Now you just stepped out of my comfort zone."

Nora, with a face full of Fox's coffee and spit, manages to say, "Well, it was just a thought."

"It was a very big thought. Listen, I don't think we're here for the same reason. You are here to ask me out on a date, I'm here because I thought there was some problem with Kri. So if you excuse me I am going to go now."

"Please come to the party." Nora said as Fox stood up.

Fox gives in, "OK, when is the party?"

"Next Friday." Nora says.

"I guess I'll see you then." Fox says.

Scene 5 The Thanksgiving Play

The stage from before. It is decorated to show some water and a beach. There are some teepees in the background and a big rock on the stage. A small child walks up to the microphone and says, "in 1620 the Pilgrims set sail on a boat in England,"

There is a cardboard boat on stage being held by five children, "and in the fall, they crashed on a big rock!"

The boat hits the rock and the front half falls off. The five children, one of them Kri, set the boat down and walk on the "beach". The kid leaves and another one takes his place, "So the Pilgrims took some wood."

Kri grabs a cardboard axe and hits a cardboard tree and then puts the axe down and grabs some sticks on the stage. The tree says, "ouch" and then shakes.

"and they made the town of Plymouth." The stage crew comes on the stage with a cardboard building. Kri goes through the door, and pops out the window, (well, her face pops out).

Another kid comes out and the house goes back behind stage with the "pilgrims" and all of the "Indians" come out, "the Indians did not know what to make of these people. But the winter was harsh for the pilgrims, and the Indians felt sorry for them."

"We should help the poor white men." Said one Indian.

"What are we going to do?" says another.

"I will go ask the spirits said another Indian.

The last Indian sits down and the others leave.

"Oh spirits of nature, please give us guidance." Suddenly all of the trees turn around to show their faces. One rubs his eyes with his branches. The other four yawn.

"Well, it's been a while since you last called us." Said a tree.

"Yeah, we've had so much sleep I hope the tribe is still ok."

"I slept like a log." Said the first tree.

"What is it that you need?"

"Well," said the "Indian", " there are white men that came here and settled in our land. But they are pathetic, what should we do?"

"Well," said a tree, "if they are friendly then you should teach them to grow corn."

"No, kill them!" said another tree.

"You are both wrong, we should just leave them alone."

"STOP!" said the last tree, "you should wait around for these men to see if they are good or evil. If they are good, then you should help them. If they are evil, then you should go to war."

The other trees agree.

"OK then" said the Indian. All of the trees went back to their spots and everyone else goes back stage.

Another child comes out, "so the Indians ended up helping the Pilgrims, and the next year they had turkey for the first Thanksgiving!"

Another kid comes to the microphone dressed up as a news reporter, "so here we see the first Thanksgiving, through the combined efforts of the Indians and the Pilgrims to help survive the winter. Let's go interview some people."

She walks up to the Indian chief, "so chief what do you think of Thanksgiving?"

"It is a very special time where we can forget our differences and help each other."

She walks up to a tree, "So, what do you think?"

The tree waves its arms as if it's talking.

"Fascinating." The reporter says.

Then she walks up to a pilgrim, Kri, "So what are you thankful for?"

"Well, I'm thankful for-" Kri sees Krystal and her mind goes blank.

Krystal motions for her to say something.

Finally she says, "Turkey?"

"OK!" the reporter says, "but seriously folks, Thanksgiving is a time for family, it is a time to think about the many thing that we have, and are fortunate enough to have them. Our family and friends is what Thanksgiving is about."

The curtain closes and every one applauds.

Fox is snoring. Krystal whacks him in the chest and then continues applauding.

Scene 6 Thanksgiving for Two

It is late at night. Fox and Krystal are in the living room watching TV in their pajamas. Fox brings in a bowl of popcorn. Krystal is on the couch with her legs scrunched up.

"You know, the Pilgrims had popcorn too."

"That was a good play, don't you think so Fox?"

"I wasn't awake long enough to see it. I just can't believe that they put commercials in a school play."

"That's just terrible," Krystal says, "I can't believe that the school system has to rely on other businesses to overcome it's bankruptcy."

"We should do something about it." Fox says.

"Yes we should."

"I have an idea." Krystal says.

"Don't tell me now this is the good part."

Behind the Scenes

This episode is based on an idea from my friend Dan. I asked him for an idea for the comedy parts of the Thanksgiving Special. He told me to have Kri and her school have a play. And I based most of it off of a school play I saw some third graders do in 2001. Obviously this is going to run into the next episode but they are not parts 1 and 2. This episode was just a set up for the next one. By the way, special thanks to Astral Projection for being the first person to review the McCloud Show.


	4. Epsode 4 Marriage Trouble Part 1

Episode 4, Marriage Troubles Part 1

Scene 1 GO TO BED NOW!

The entire McCloud family is sitting in the living room watching Kri's play. When the part where Kri forgets her line, the entire family laughs. Fox, Kri, Krystal, and Kara are all sitting on the center couch. Junior is sitting on the chair to the left of the couch, Jim is sitting on the other chair to the right of the couch, and Kyle is sitting on the floor near the coffee table.

The movie ends and the family applaud for Kri.

"That was a good play, Kri." Jim says.

"Even if you did forget your line." Junior says to himself, and then laughs slightly.

Fox shoots a look at him as if to say, "Shut up. NOW." Then Junior slowly stops laughing.

"Well, guys you know what happens now." Krystal says.

"Yes, my favorite part of the day," Fox says getting up, "Bed time."

The five kids all groan. "Stop it." Fox says.

"Fox did you notice that it's the same thing every time. We get them up in the morning and they groan. But they don't want to go to bed at night."

"You are right Krystal, so I am now going to state that anybody who does not go to bed when we say so will be tied down and forced to eat broccoli."

"I'll go to bed!" Kri jumps up and runs upstairs. The others are still lying down in the chairs and the floor.

Fox waits, "and will not be able to use the phone to call their friends."

Kara jumps up and says, "Good night Uncle Fox, and Aunt Krystal." She runs upstairs.

"And will not be able to go to their friend's houses." Fox says.

"I'm feeling kind of tired," Junior says stretching his arms, "I'm gonna' go to bed. Good night guys." He leaves.

"Or their girlfriend's house." Krystal continues.

Kyle scrambles up and bolts upstairs. Up the stairs we can suddenly hear, "Hey! I was here first!" which is Kri's voice.

"Can't talk! Gotta' go to bed!" then a door slams shut.

Jim puts his hands behind his head and leans back.

"Or-" Fox begins, but then stops.

"Fox, what can we say to make him go up?" Krystal asks.

"I have no clue."

"The author hasn't given us enough information about what he likes. But he is our son, shouldn't we know?"

"It's ok I'll go to bed anyways." Jim says laughing.

Scene 2 Let the Protesting Begin!

Krystal is in the kitchen with Kri and Jim.

"OK guys, we are going to need a plan for our funding thingy."

"Well, first we need a name." Jim says.

"OK, can you guys think of one?"

"How about, Raise money for the School?" Kris says.

"That's too, direct," Krystal says, "we need a name for the fund."

"Dough for School?" Jim says.

"That's not bad. How about The Dough For School Fund?"

"OK." Krystal says.

"Sure." Kri says too.

"That will be our name, we are going to need a way to raise money for the money raising thing."

"What does that mean?" Kri says.

"Well, it means that we are going to need to spend small amounts of money before we can raise larger amounts of money."

"Mom, hows about we start with selling cookies and pastries, then we can go on to bigger things."

"Jim, that's an excellent idea. We will need a lot of cookies, a prime location-"

"That means a place where a lot of people go." Jim says to Kri.

"Oh."

"and we'll need to spend some of our money to get all of the things to make cookies."

"What if I get some of my friends to donate some money, and I'll get some of the girls to help make the cookies."

"Excellent idea, Jim. I am going to make you the director of Dough For School."

"Alright!" Jim says.

"That means that you have to think of all of the new ideas, ok?"

"Sure mom. I'll go to school tomorrow and I'll get some people to join. We can meet after school on Wednesdays." Jim says.

"What can I do?" Kri asks.

"You can be my assistant." Krystal says.

"Yeah!"

"OK, so Jim, you need to put down us three."

"Yes! Let the protesting begin!" Jim shouts.

Scene 3 The Party

Fox enters a room with a bunch of other people. One of which is Nora, the teacher. Fox looks around. There is a bowl of punch on a table along with lots of food. Nora greets Fox, "Hi, Fox."

"Hi, Nora. So is this the party?"

"Well, yeah." Nora tries to make it seem better than it is, "I have them almost once a month."

"Once a month? How do you pay for it all? You don't make that much do you?" Fox says.

"No, of course not. But I am in another line of work."

"And what would that be?" Fox says.

"Well, I know you are a law man, but I'll tell you, after hours, I come home and I am a prostitute. I use some of these parties to find other guys."

"What! And you are teaching my daughter? Heavens knows what goes on in that class room!"

"Please stay Fox, I just want you to have fun here."

"I feel like you invited me for some other reason." Fox says.

Nora just smiles and walks away.

Fox walks over to the food table. He pours a drink and begins to drink it. Fox gulps down a glass and reaches for another. He gulps that down too. He continues to keep pouring drinks for himself.

Krystal is back at the McCloud living room and is putting her coat on. Fox Jr. is there along with Falcin and three others writing, typing, and painting signs over newspaper on the floor.

"Mom, where are you going?" Fox asks.

"Your father went to a party, I just want to go see it, don't worry, I'll come back soon."

"OK." Fox says.

Krystal leaves.

Scene 4 Trouble Begins

Fox is now completely drunk. The 'punch' was actually fruit juice mixed with whisky. Nora, of course, made it that way. Fox was telling her about his adventures on dinosaur planet in a drunken, exaggerated manner.

"-and then I went to the top of the huge tower, and I found this sexy blue vixen. And I hiccup went over to her and released a Krazoally spirit into the big stonee block."

"Fox, you're so brave."

"I know hic how's about more a that drink, sweet heart?"

"Sure." Nora gets him some more.

Krystal is outside of the door, when she opens it, Fox is drunk, and he leans over to kiss Nora. He kisses her on the cheek.

Scene 5 Things get Serious

Fox wakes up in his bed in the master bedroom. There is a manila folder on his nightstand.

"Oh, what happened?" Fox gets on his feet and looks at the clock. It is blinking 11:30. Fox grabs the manila folder and opens it. It is filled with a bunch of papers. Divorce forms. Fox goes down stairs to the kitchen and finds Krystal.

"What the hell are these?" he says.

"Well, if you weren't drunk, you night know." Krystal retorted.

"I'm not drunk! Now tell me why the hell you filed for divorce?" Fox said.

Krystal made sure that she did not look at Fox, "I thought that when we got married you promised not to get drunk again. And we both promised not to cheat on each other."

"What are you talking about?" Fox asked.

"You see, you don't even remember. You were drunk last night, and heaven knows what happened after I left."

"What do you mean?"

"When I got to the party I saw you drunken and kissing that teacher. Now what was that all about?"

"I can't remember, why didn't you stop me?"

"Well, I would consider it the same, you were cheating on me either way. You cheated, now sign those forms so we can all get on with our lives." Krystal left into the living room.

Behind the scenes

Now this episode was a major chunk of my life. In fact I've lived through 2 divorces, but I will not say who or why. But they were not because of this reason. That is why this episode was not as funny as the other ones.

The part about raising money for the school system is actually a current event in my life. You see the Southington school system is practically bankrupt. They will be increasing the lunch prices for the New Year, and we can barely afford new school supplies. The sports system was almost stripped from the schools. And the art classes were run dry. They cut music for the 7th and 8th graders because it cost too much money (somehow) so I used this to illustrate that.


	5. Episode 5 Marriage Trouble Part 2

Episode 5 Marriage Trouble Part 2

Scene 1 Things heat up

The McCloud living room. Fox is sleeping on the couch. It is late at night, the clock shows 12:21. Fox is tossing and turning because it is uncomfortable. Eventually he hears footsteps on the staircase. It's Jim.

"Dad?" Fox pretends to be asleep, "Dad, why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"Oh, no reason, I just thought that the couch would be more comfortable."

"Dad."

"Yes son."

"Mom threw you out didn't she?"

"Yes."

Jim went and sat down in the armchair, "Man that sucks."

"Yeah, it's gonna suck a lot more later." Fox said.

"What do you mean?" Jim said.

"Listen son, don't tell your brothers or sisters and definitely don't tell anybody else, but your mother filed for divorce."

"What!" Jim said.

"SHHHHHH!" Fox tried to calm him down.

"DAD! What did you do?"

"I accidentally cheated on her." Fox said.

"How could you accidentally cheat on a woman?"

"I went to a party and got drunk, and then, well, you could guess the rest. I didn't know it was alcohol. You'd think that being a teenage alcoholic I would be able to sense it." Fox said. Fox always shared his secrets with Jim and Junior. Kyle was more like Krystal.

"Dad, please work this out." Jim said.

"Don't worry kid. I will."

Jim went back upstairs and Fox went back to sleep.

Scene 2 Fox and Krystal

Krystal walks down the stairs into the kitchen. The manila folder is still on the island from the day before. She opens it and looks at the first page. She puts it away angrily and starts tapping her fingers on the island top.

Fox comes in the kitchen with lots of bulky bags from the supermarket. He comes in the door, looks at Krystal and goes back in the living room.

"Fox McCloud you come back in here!" Krystal says.

Fox walks back in the door.

"Now you sign these papers so we can get on with our lives."

"Dear, I am not going to sign those to divorce you."

"Fox you broke your promise. And that deserves a divorce between us. Now if I broke my promise wouldn't you want to divorce me?"

"No, I would give you a second chance."

"Don't you lie to my face."

"I am not lying; I would give you another chance to fulfill your vow."

"Fine then." Krystal goes back upstairs.

Scene 3 Money for School!

Fox Jr., Kri, Falcin, and a vixen are outside standing in front of a lemonade stand that has cookies on it. Fox is yelling loudly, "Help raise money for school! Get some cookies! We take all donations!"

The street is busy and lots of people walk by. Most people just throw a few coins in the jar and don't bother to take a cookie. Some people give a dollar or two and take a cookie. Kri is going around with another jar asking people for money. People think she's so cute that they just give her two or three dollars.

"Can you give some money for our school?" Kri said.

"Of course I will sweet heart." The lady hands her five dollars. Kri puts it in the jar.

"Thanks." Kri says.

She runs back and gives it to Fox. Then she goes back for some more.

"Gee, I think we're doing a pretty good job here." Fox says.

"Yeah, where would we be without Kri?" Falcin says.

"Well, she is collecting the most money." Fox answers him.

"Fox, you're sister is cute." The vixen states.

"Thanks Vixxy," Fox smiles, "I know, I just love her."

Falcin rolls his eyes.

"So, how did this start?" Vixxy asked.

"Well, my mom said that the commercials they had at the end of Kri's Thanksgiving play were an outrage so we started this to help raise money for the school system so they can stop relying on the big companies." Fox said.

"Oh, I see." Vixxy said.

"By the way, would you, um, uh," Fox couldn't get the words out, "um, go to the Museum with me?"

"Museum?" Vixxy said.

"No, what I mean is the, bathroom."

"Bathroom! You perve!"

"NO! I mean, the uh, dance! The dance!"

"Well, I don't know, maybe. I'll get back to you on that." Vixxy heads inside, "I'm gonna get a drink, you guys stay here and keep collecting." She closes the door.

Fox goes back to standing in his spot from before.

"Real smooth Fox," Falcin said, "you have a way with words."

"Thanks."

Scene 4 Krystal's Turn

Krystal is shown in an apartment much like the one Fox was in last episode. There is a burly man at the beverage table. He is holding two drinks, Krystal is hanging up her coat. When she is done, she looks around and walks up to the man at the table.

"Hi," she says, "Jack, this is your party?."

"Yeah, you like it?" Jack says, "I worked hard to put it together."

"I can see that. Is there a special occasion?"

"No not really, but I was wondering to get a kiss from you."

"Really? Well okay."

Krystal gives Jack a kiss on the cheek. Jack kisses her back.

"Thanks." Jack says. The door slams loudly.

Scene 5 The Make up, or the Break up

Krystal walks into the master bedroom of the McCloud home. She throws her coat on the bed and walks on to the master bathroom. She stops and sees a manila folder on Fox's pillow. She picks it up and opens it. It's the divorce forms. Fox still didn't sign them.

Fox walks in. Krystal looks at him, "Oh, hi."

Fox says nothing, but he walks up to her and snatches the forms. He takes a pen and signs the bottom of the first sheet. Then he gives them back and walks to the bathroom.

Krystal looks at Fox's signature. Then she looks back at Fox, "Fox, you really mean it?"

"Of course, you're the one who wanted it, so there." Fox said.

"Well, you said, 'I would give you a second chance' and I guess you didn't."

"Krystal, I know that you were trying to test me, and you know what, I failed. So just take it and I'm going to go sleep on the couch."

Fox begins to go down stairs. Krystal stops him, "Wait Fox, maybe we can try to work this out." Krystal drops the forms in the wastebasket."

"Okay," Fox said, "but only if you promise not to cheat on me again." Fox said.

"Excuse me?" Krystal says putting her hands on her hips, "you cheated on me."

"Yes, but you followed through." Fox said.

"Stop it! Before we get into another fight." Fox said.

"Okay," Krystal moved close to Fox, "well? Are you gonna kiss me?" she said.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Fox said, and he kissed Krystal.

Behind the scenes

Like I said before, the episode before this one and the one before are both part of my early life. Unfortunately, it didn't end up like this one did but I still live. There is not much else to say about this, I put most of it in Part 1. But in the next episode, there will be a pleasant and unpleasant surprise!


	6. Episode 6 Fox's Sister

Episode 6, Fox's Sister

Scene 1 Mia's bus

We see Mia McCloud sitting on a bus late at night. She is slowly rubbing her belly. She is singing in a low voice. The bus stops and a sickly looking man gets on board. The man sits next to Mia.

"Hello." He says.

Mia ignores him. The man sneezes really loudly. And Mia slides down the seat, "Hello." The man says again. Mia answers him, "hi."

"How are you?" he asks Mia.

"Fine." Mia continues to sing to her belly.

"I'm allergic to fox hair." The man says. Mia can see that the man is a falcon.

"Then maybe you shouldn't sit next to me." Mia says.

"No, I like you."

"Um… okay." Mia says.

"Do you have any money?"

"Only enough."

"Enough for what?"

"To pay for a sub."

"Oh, I like subs."

"Me too." Mia goes back to singing. The man sneezes again. And again. And again. Then he looks down.

"Hey a dime."

He bends down and picks up the dime, "Is this your dime?"

Mia looks at it, "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"So it is your dime."

"No, I'm sure that it's not my dime."

"Oh, but what if it fell out of your pants."

"Well, you can have it."

"Okay, thank you. You're very nice."

The man moves closer to her. Mia moves down further, the man follows. Mia ends up sitting next to the window.

"I love you." the man says, he sneezes again.

Mia looks at him like, 'get away from me or I'll rip out your liver.'

"That's… nice," Mia says, "Um… driver, you can let me off right here."

Mia begins to get up, "Wait!" the man says, "will you marry me?" he opens up a box with a diamond ring in it.

"Right." Mia says.

Scene 2 The McCloud Family

The doorbell rings in the McCloud resident. Krystal gets up from the couch and turns off the TV. She walks over to the door and opens it. Mia is standing there.

"Mia!" Krystal says. She hugs Mia, Mia hugs her back.

"Hi Krystal." Mia says.

"Wait? How can you hear what I'm saying? Here sit down." Krystal and Mia sit down on the sofa.

"Well, after I got to college I met a few friends and one of them told me that their father was a doctor studying deafness. Eventually he had some sort of theory about curing deafness. I took the chance, and now I can hear."

"Does Fox know about this?" Krystal asked.

"Not yet."

"Then we have to surprise him, by the way, you seem to be gaining some weight. I always thought that you were careful about dieting."

"Yeah, well, I don't know it seems to be the chocolate. I just let myself go after the surgery." Mia said.

Fox comes in the door, "Hey sweetheart, hi Mia!" Fox says.

Mia looks at her wrist (if you're confused then look at the latest chapter of A New Team,) and then she says, "Hi Fox."

"So when did you get back?" Fox asked.

"Just about two minutes ago." Mia says without looking at her wrist.

"Oh really, was the bus- wait a second!" Fox says.

Mia laughs and then jumps up to hug Fox, "So you're healed?" Fox says.

"Yes!" Mia exclaims and then hugs Fox.

"Hey guys c'mon down and say hi to your aunt Mia!" Fox yells.

"Aunt Mia!" Kri runs down the stairs and gives Mia a hug.

"Hey!" Jim jumps down the stairs in one leap. Mia hugs them both.

Kyle and Junior come down and give Mia a hug, then finally Kara comes down, "Mom!" She screams. Mia embraces her daughter and Kara hugs back.

Scene 3 The Talk Show

The family is in the living room, "Hey guys, my talk show airs tonight." Junior says.

"What time?" Kara asks.

"In like 30 seconds." Junior answers.

"Who are you interviewing?" Krystal asks.

"I interviewed Bill Wyman, he's a writer for the Cornerian Observer. He wrote in the editorials about the presidential election. He drew a really interesting political cartoon."

Junior turns on the TV to channel 24. There is an opening screen that shows a silver background and the planet Corneria rotating around. Then it centers on Corneria City, then it zooms in to Cornerian City High.

"Hello, my name is Fox McCloud and welcome to Corneria Today at 7:00. Today we are joined with Bill Wyman, a writer and artist from the Cornerian Observer, and I have come to ask him about a political cartoon that I found very interesting, and I am sure that you did too."

The camera zooms out and shows Bill sitting in the chair next to Fox.

"So Mr. Wyman, thank you for being here tonight."

"Thank you for having me Fox."

"So Mr. Wyman, your cartoon shows a Vulpine which is obviously the Conservative Party and a Feline which represents the Liberal Party. Now they are beating each other, which I interpreted as the first debate, and the vulpine is on top probably because he was the winner. Now you were probably showing them killing each other because the debates were so 'violent' but this doesn't display your opinion. So my first question is, are you a conservative or a liberal?"

"Well, Fox, I grew up as a conservative but eventually I was shown the liberal way and preferred it better. That's why I show the conservative beating the feline with a spiked stick. He was more violent."

"Hm… that's very interesting, so let me ask you, who did you vote for? The conservative Rob Nearan or the liberal Bob Doylesa?"

"I voted for Rob Nearan."

"And why did you do that?" Fox asks.

"Some guy told me that I was too much of a liberal."

"Wow, he needs his political views straightened out." Fox Sr. says.

"Okay, next question, so why would you draw such a cartoon showing the candidate that clearly does not have the same views as you but you voted for him."

"True that he does not have the same views as me but I cannot let people call me a liberal."

"But you are."

"Yes, but I am, a, uh, well, how about the next question?"

"Okay, so do you mean that your reputation is more important than your belief in who should be president?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of as in no?"

"No, I mean sort of as in, I don't think it matters."

"But you're a political cartoonist. You don't seem to make much sense."

"Oh, well look at the time, I really must be going, you see I have another appointment, I need to go uh, somewhere, bye!"

Bill leaves hurriedly and extremely sweaty.

"Well, that's all of the time we have here today. Thank you, I'm Fox McCloud." Fox buries his head in his hands, "Shut off the camera." He says quietly.

Everyone laughs.

Scene 4 Dinner

Everyone is at the dining room table. Mia is at the head of the table with Fox and Krystal sitting next to her. Everyone else is sitting at the table of course. Fox takes a chicken wing.

"Gee dad, it's a good thing that Falcin isn't here. He'd probably think that we were eating his distant cousin or something." Junior says.

"Yeah when ever he comes here we have to eat pork. Or rabbit. But then Peppy comes over and we can't do that. Say dad how old is Peppy now?"

"He must be close to 90." Mia says.

"Yeah, I never knew Peppy's real age." Fox replies.

"Well, we can never go to a French restaurant with Slippy." Krystal says.

"Yeah. Remember when we did go to a French restaurant and Slippy wanted to talk to the chef?" Fox says.

"Oh God, that was hilarious." Krystal says after spitting out some chicken and laughing.

"I'm just glad that nobody eats Fox's." Jim says.

"Yeah, right?"

Back at the Lombardi residence

Falcin takes a piece of meat off of the plate.

"Gee dad, I wonder what Fox would say if he knew that we ate vulpine?" Falcin said

"I'm not sure, but just don't tell him." Falco says.

"I'm sure glad that nobody eats birds."

Back in the McCloud dining room

"What's wrong Jim?" Fox asks.

"Oh nothing." Jim says.

Scene 5 Mia's Big Secret

Krystal stands up and says, "I'm going to go get the dessert."

"Let me help you." Mia says.

In the kitchen, Mia closes the door carefully, "Krystal, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I haven't really been eating chocolate like I've told you. See, I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes, I didn't mean to be pregnant. It just happened. After Gary died I went to college and met Jerry. We felt that we loved each other enough to make love, so we did. I just don't understand it. We used birth control and everything."

"Well, you know that condoms don't always work. Trust me, I know."

"But now, I don't know what to do. Jerry and I thought that we could work it out after we found out. We figures it out that we could both work two jobs but it's not looking good. I have one job and Jerry has none. Everything is going wrong."

"How long have you been pregnant?"

"About two months."

"Listen, what you did was wrong, but I'll admit it that the same thing happened to me. But I've learned from my mistake. But I want you to know that we will always be here for you okay?"

"Thanks Krystal. What I need now is a job."

"I'll help you both find some. But please tell me that you'll finish college?"

"I will." Mia said.

Scene 6 Fox and Krystal

It was now after dark; Mia was sleeping in the master bedroom, so…

"Ugh, I hate it when relatives come over." Fox said.

"Why?" Krystal asked him, "What's wrong?"

"Because then we have to sleep on the couch!"

"Well, you know, it doesn't have to be all bad." Krystal said seductively.

"It doesn't?" Fox said.

"Nope. Watch." Krystal lay down on the couch and covered herself with a blanket. She then smiled at Fox. Fox smiled back.

Fox walked over to the couch next to her. He sat down on the couch. Then he lay down on his side next to her so Krystal was on his back. She began petting his head softly.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" Fox said.

"What?" Krystal said. She leaned forward to kiss Fox on the muzzle.

"Food." Fox got up and walked toward the kitchen, Krystal leaned forward to far and fell off the couch.

Behind the Scenes

The storyline about Mia being pregnant didn't really happen in my life, but something like it did (I'm not going to say what exactly happened because that would be invading my sister's privacy) even though she didn't get pregnant or even have sex. But that's basically it.

Junior's talk show is based on my movie-making hobby. My friend Phil (Fred Max) and I are always making movies that are usually funny. I used this to illustrate it.


	7. Episode 7 Christmas Special

Episode 7 Christmas Special

Scene 1 Corneria Junior High

Falcin closes his locker; it is the last day before holiday break. Fox Junior comes up to him.

"Hey man, why the long face? It's holiday break."

"The Christmas party." Falcin says.

"Party? Why are you sad over a party, heck I'd love to go to a party for Christmas!"

"Then why don't you come?" Falcin said, "This is just a party where my relatives get together and eat tons of food that my grandmother made, play some games, my cousin will go crazy with the video camera, and we will all get fat on the Italian cookies my aunt made."

"Sounds like fun to me." Fox said.

"Well, then you're invited."

"Won't your dad mind?"

"No of course not. You know Falco Lombardi!"

"I guess I do. OK, I'll see you on Christmas Eve!"

"See you then!" Falcin said.

Scene 2 Krystal Goes Shopping

Krystal and Jim are in the mall sitting on a bench eating Chinese food.

"OK, what do we have?" Krystal said.

"Well, for Kri, we have an easy bake oven, for ROB, we have a gallon of premium oil, for Falco, we have a copy of The Blackhawks: Revolution CD, and for Slippy, we have a complete electronic tool set."

"That's it?" Krystal said, "we haven't even touched the list yet."

"I know. What do we get Peppy?"

"An atlas of some sort. For Fox we could get an amplifier for his guitar. We could get Dad, I have no clue."

"Yeah, we never thought what we could get dad."

"Hm… he has all of the books in the world, every video game we could imagine. What do you get someone that has everything?"

"No clue. But I have an idea! What's Dad's favorite food?" Jim said.

"Ice cream. You want to get him ice cream?"

"No, I'll show you."

Scene 3 The Lombardi Tradition

Fox Jr. arrived at Falcin's house at 7:30. He was the first guest. The house was small, the kitchen was unusually tiny, it had a table and the rest was counters with food on them. Fox was wearing a shirt and black jacket.

"Lookin' sharp." Falcin said. Fox looked, Falcin was wearing a sweater.

"What? You don't like the spiffy shirt?" Fox said.

"Actually, I think I'll put one on." Falcin ran to his room.

Fox was now alone, he entered the larger living room. It had a small coffee table in the middle. It had several candy dishes in the middle. One of the dishes had some wafer looking things in it. Fox took one and ate it. It tasted like cardboard. Fox gagged at the horrible tasting piece of paper.

Falcin walked back in, Fox pretended to enjoy the 'candy'. Falcin just looked at the fake expression on his face. He began to laugh.

"You don't have to eat the pwacki." Falcin said.

Fox swallowed, "Good, that was the worst piece of paper ever."

The door opened and shut, "Hello?" somebody said.

"Hey grandma." Falcin said.

"Falcin! Come here and give your grandmother a kiss." The old woman held out her arms. Falcin greeted her. Falcin's grandfather came in after her.

"In all my years, I never saw a car run so horribly than that one." He put a wrench in his pocket, "Falcin, me boy!"

"Hey grandpa." Falcin said.

"Who's this?"

"Oh, this is my friend Fox, he's not Polish."

"Oh, you tried the pwacki didn't you?" grandpa said.

"Yeah." Was Fox's answer.

Scene 4 Polish Ceremony

After there were about 30 friends and relatives in the Lombardi residence, they all gathered together in the living room and took a glass of non-alcoholic wine and a piece of pwacki.

Fox looked at Falcin as if he was going to say, _what the hell am I supposed to do with this?_

"Go around and tell people, 'Merry Christmas', and then break a piece of pwacki from them and they'll take some from you. Then my grandpa will say a prayer and we'll eat the pwacki."

"Oh," Fox said.

Fox went up to Falcin's grandfather and said, "Happy Hanukah." He broke a piece off of the pwacki.

Falcin leaned over to him and said, "Merry Christmas."

"I thought Polish people were Jewish."

"No." Falcin said, he broke a piece off of Fox's pwacki.

"Ok," Fox walked over to Falco, "Merry X-mas."

Falcin pulled him over to the side, "Merry CHRISTMAS. Got it?" Flacin said.

"Yeah I got it."

Fox walks over to Falcin's sister, Falcana, "Hey babe, Merry Christmas."

She giggled, "Merry Christmas to you too." They broke the pwacki and moved on, Fox couldn't take his eyes off her the rest of the night.

After everyone had gotten a piece of the pwacki from everybody else, Falco stood at the center of the circle of Polish people and said, "We are once again gathered here today on this beautiful Christmas Eve to celebrate Jesus' birth once again, and to commemorate the gathering of our family and to eat Polish food!"

"Amen." Falcin's father said.

Everyone repeated the amen and ate the card board. Fox put it in his mouth and swallowed it whole.

"Now, let's eat!" Falco said. Everyone rushed out the living room.

Scene 5 Santa Claus is coming, wait, he left already.

Fox Jr. enters his house holding his stomach, he looks very, very sick. Fox comes inside from the kitchen and sees Junior lying on the couch.

"Oh, Dad, never go to a Polish party ever." Junior said.

Fox laughed, "Yep, I learned my lesson long time ago."

"Dad, what time is it?"

"It's about 12:30. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Krystal walked in the room and set a plate on the table. There were some chocolate cookies and a glass of milk on it, "Fox, here."

Junior looked over at the plate and saw the cookies, "No, no more food." He groaned.

"I'll eat 'em." Fox said. He took the cookie and had a bite. Then he drank the milk in one gulp.

"After we went downstairs, the Polacks stuffed me like a turkey. There was so much food. And then I thought we were done, and then they brought out the desert. Too much food!"

Fox and Krystal laughed, "Well, all of the presents are under the tree now," Fox said, "Santa was very good to you guys."

"Thanks Santa." Junior said.

"Go to bed Fox, you're tired." Fox said.

All they heard was Junior snoring.

Behind the scenes

Yes, I am Polish. And I enjoy all of that food we eat on Christmas Eve. But the part about desert is true. You think we're done and then they take out the cookies and cake. Every year my dad puts out some more presents from 'Santa' for my brothers. He handed me a cookie at midnight and told me to take a bite. I looked at him funny. I take a bite out and he crumples up some more. Then my step-mom hands me a jug of milk and a glass, she tells me to pour some milk. I do, but I am still not catching on. Gee, I must be stupid. Then after I pour the milk, the light bulb turns on, "Ooooh! Now I get it!" I said. And everybody laughs.


	8. Episode 8 New Years Special

Episode 8 New Years Special

Scene 1 It's Beginning to look a lot like Christmas

Kri is sitting in her room looking out the window. There is a light snowfall and the roof has snow on it. Kara enters the room with a basket of laundry and sees Kri.

"Kri, what are you doing?" she asks.

"Oh nothing, just watching the snow."

"You know, it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, finally. We didn't get any snow."

"In the south they did, Jeremy Warner is from the south, and he said that they got an inch of snow! How come we didn't get any snow?"

"I'm not sure, maybe Mother Nature thought that we had enough snow being in the north."

"But it's Christmas. There should've been some snow."

"Well, you see, there's only a limited amount of snow," Kara was trying to make up an answer as she went along, "up in the clouds, so she wanted the people in the south to try and enjoy it in stead of us."

"Oh, is there a limited number of rain? Because last year they said that there could be a drought because there wasn't enough rain and in the west there was a lot of rain."

"Yep, rain too."

"What about…"

"Yes, that too."

"And…"

"Yep."

"Oh."

Kri turned back to the window. She turned around again and saw that Kara was already gone and had left the laundry basket there.

Scene 2 McCloud Productions

Fox, Falcin, and Gary are sitting in Fox's room. Gary is at the computer and Falcin is sitting on the bed trying to figure out how to work a video camera. Fox is wandering around his room looking at random things.

"OK, what about Gary's Line Cinema?"

"That doesn't even make sense." Falcin said.

"Besides I think the phrase 'Line Cinema' is copyrighted." Fox replied.

"Gary's Productions?" Gary said.

"We're not going to name our movie company after you. If we are than it's going to be named after me. I'm the one who provided over 90 of the costs and the video camera." Fox said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Falcin said.

"McCloud Productions does sound kinda cool." Falcin said.

"That's it!" Gary said. He typed some things on the computer and clicked away for about five minutes, "There we have it!" Gary moved so the other two could see the screen.

There was a black circle that was faded around the edges. In the middle was a fox head, the edges were faded and the face was black. Under the logo it said McCloud Productions in thin font that looked like it was carved out of stone and weathered away.

"Wow, Gary that's excellent!" Fox said.

"Yeah, but what id it was Lombardi Productions?"

Gary retyped on the computer. In an instant, the fox head switched to a falcon head and instead of 'McCloud' it said 'Lombardi'.

"Nah, I like the fox much better." Fox said. Gary changed it back, "Perfect."

"Now we just need to start a film, get some actors and supply some props." Fox said.

"Eh… that should be easy enough." Gary said.

"And make a script." Fox said.

"Well, let's wait for the young authors to come up and then we'll use him for a script."

"That's a good idea."

(If you want to know the rest, skip to the Behind the Scenes)

Scene 3 Krystal is what?

Fox (Sr.) comes inside through the front door into the living room. Krystal comes in through the kitchen, "Hi Fox."

"Hey. Happy New Years Eve."

"Happy New Years Eve, Fox I need to tell you something."

"Sure what is it?" Fox asked.

Krystal sat down and said, "Fox why don't you sit down?"

Fox sat down on the couch, "So, Fox, do you like our children?" Krystal asked.

"If you mean ours, you mean Kyle, Fox Jr., Jim, and Kri, then yes."

"How would you feel if we had five children?"

"I don't know, I guess life would be a little more crazy and the budget slightly tighter. Why?"

"Oh no reason, just that I'm pregnant." Krystal said.

"Oh." Fox got up and began to walk up the stairs.

"Wait… what?" Fox ran back down and looked at Krystal, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"As in, 'having a baby'?"

"Yes!"

"Why?" Fox said.

"Why not?"

"We already have five if you count the other girl. Why do we need six?"

"Fox I was one of twelve, and my parents were only slightly insane."

"Key word, slightly. I don't want to be insane at all! My life is crazy enough as it is."

"Fox you're not the one who has to handle the kids."

"Yes, well, when I come home and they have girl or boy or mechanical problems, you send them straight to me."

"Fox, that's because you're the dad. Didn't you watch sitcoms when you were a kid?"

"Yes. So is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, I want it to be a surprise." Krystal said.

"Well, could I know?" Fox said.

"No."

"What if one of the children found out and they could give us some hints?"

Scene 4 Jim's big adventure

Jim comes inside to the living room. Fox is sitting on the couch.

"Hey dad."

"Hey son." Fox said, he turned the TV on.

"Dad, how did you train to become a mercenary?"

"Well, I was sent to a top piloting school and had basic military training, why?"

"Well, I was talking to Bill, your friend from Katina, and he told me that I could take summer courses at the military base there in August. It's just for a month."

"Son, I've heard about that camp before, and it's nothing like what I did. You see, that camp is basically Junior Boot Camp. If you sign up as a pilot, you still have to do all of the boot camp stuff until they split all of the recruits into 3 divisions, ground, air, and sea, then you are trained for that stuff."

"Dad, I want to do it, I really do."

"Listen, I'll discuss it with your mother, and we will decide. OK?"

"Alright dad." Jim went upstairs.

Scene 5 New Years Eve Dinner

The entire McCloud family is sitting at the dining room table, Fox is at the head. He stands up.

"Ahem, I have an announcement to make," Fox said, "First off I would like to say that Jim has come up to me today and asked me to be sent to the military academy in Katina. I told him that I would discuss it with mom. Her and I have reached a decision. Jim will be allowed to go to the camp this August."

"Yes!" Jim said.

The others clapped.

"And secondly, your mother and I have an announcement." Fox looked at Krystal, "We're going to have a baby!"

Everyone started talking after that, "Alright, let's eat!" Fox said.

Scene 6 New York Ball Thingy

It was almost midnight, the TV was on the news channel with the guys monitoring the Times Square Dropping of the big glass ball thing.

"Well, this is exhilarating." Fox said.

"Dad, pass the soda." Jim said.

"Shhh. It's starting." Kara said, the timer on the clock started counting down from 30 seconds.

"DAD PASS THE SODA!" Jim said again.

"15 seconds!"

"DAD! SODA!" Jim yelled, but the TVV drowned him out.

"10, 9, 8, 7…"

"SODA!"

"4, 3, 2,"

Jim jumped across the living room and grabbed the soda, he landed on the ground with a roll.

"1! Well folks, that's it, welcome to the year static have a good one."

Behind the Scenes

Of course this was about New Years Eve and basically how my family celebrates it by staying up all night with food and soda. Of course I set some things up by having Krystal become pregnant and sending Jim to military school.


End file.
